Archie Is Not Somebody
by Gypset
Summary: One shot, filler fic. Takes place after 2x13. Jughead reacts to learning Betty and Archie kissed. My first fanfic, appreciate feedback.


Archie Is Not Somebody

One shot, filler fic. Takes place after 2x13. Jughead reacts to learning Betty and Archie kissed.

Jughead's head was spinning. He was having difficulty processing Betty's words. It was just a few days ago that Betty confessed that she had kissed somebody while they were broken up. Jughead's mind immediately went to Trev at the revelation. After all, the two had a minor flirtation, but this... this he did not expect.

They were sitting on his father's couch in the living room, where they had shared so many moments - some good, some not so good. There was silence in the room. Not the quiet, calm silence of two lovers sitting in each other's company - but the dreaded kind. The silence where there is tension in the air.

"Jug, say something." Betty implored.

"Archie, Betty? Archie?!" Jughead yelled and Betty jerked in reaction, not knowing what to do.

Jughead popped up from the couch. He pulled off his beanie and threw it on a nearby table and harshly ran the fingers of one hand through his thick, raven hair. It fell perfectly back in place, decorating the side of his face in a soft wave. He could feel the warmth of his blood rushing to his face, his ears hot. He clenched a fist and then bit his lower lip to keep from himself from hitting something... or marching across town to punch a certain ginger.

Jughead knew he was loosing his temper and his control. Trying to retain his composure, he spoke calmer, but there is still anger in his voice as he turned back to Betty. "Archie is not 'somebody.' Archie is far from somebody."

Betty was sitting there. "How could she just sit there", he thought, after dropping this bomb.

He was filled with nervous energy and began to pace. To the door and back to the couch, again and again. He finally paused at the door and glared out the small window watching the rain fall before turning his attention back to Betty. She still wasn't looking at him.

"Archie is my romantic rival. Archie and you have history."

He could see Betty clenching her fingernails deeply into her palm. He blinks firmly as the sight of her, as if he was trying to wake himself from a dream, a bad dream. He desperately didn't want this to be his reality. The one thing that he knew deep down that would break them up, and what could break them up for good - had come true. Archie Fucking Andrews kissed Betty and it was going to ruin everything.

Betty still doesn't look at him. She sat there motionless staring down at her lap. The silence was back. Moments go by. And finally Betty spoke, but her tear filled eyes never leave her lap, "And I don't have reason to be concerned about Toni and you."

Jughead exhales deeply with a "Ugh." Her statement rings back the anger in him. He moves towards the kitchen, presses his back firmly against the kitchen counter, the part that divides the space from the living room. He crosses one leg over the other, then his arms follow suit. It was a defensive stance, and Betty knew it.

"No! Because that happened while we were broken up. After you sent Archie to break up with me. Archie... who you later turned around and kissed. And I was honest with you when you asked me. Completely honest and transparent. And you lied and then you later covered it up and said you just kissed someone. Besides, Toni and I are just friends. Pals, like I said. And nothing ever happened again between us."

Betty looked up, and met Jughead eyes. Blue met blue.

"I only kissed Archie, once. And you and Toni did stuff. And she tattooed you, she branded you."

"You're acting petty. I am not cattle or property, Betty. And you're acting like I don't have reason to be concerned. That my girlfriend isn't in love with Archie "somebody" Andrews - and what am I? The third wheel? The way you are bidding your time until he bores of Veronica. This is unbelieveable! I can't believe you lied about this to me!"

Betty gets up from the couch, moves closer to where Jughead is standing. She reaches out and place her hand on his crossed forearm. Her eyes looking into his.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I knew you would blow it out of proportion and make it out to be more than what it was. Archie and I only kissed after I saw you with Toni and after Veronica broke up with him. We were chasing the Black Hood, and we were both venerable... afraid. It was out of comfort and not something else. There were no confessions of love or wanting to be together or.. or .. whatever else you think it was, Jug."

She reaches with her other hand to cup his face. Jughead's expressions softens at the gesture.

"And I don't see why you don't understand that just like Archie and I have a history, you and I have a history that is just as deep. More so. You know me. You know my darkness, you know me in ways Archie doesn't and that is far more than the friendship Archie and I have."

"Betty..."

"I don't want to be with Archie... I did, but that was a long overpassed adolescent crush. I found something far more significant with you. I found love... I was lost without you, I missed you terribly and I thought, I thought you didn't miss me... that you were going to move on with Toni like I never existed - and I never wanted to break up in the first place and then you turned around and broke up with me. You rejected me, Jug. You reject me and put distance between us because you have this misguided notion that we don't belong together. That I am, that we are so, different... and all I do is show you that's not true."

"I know, Betts. And that's why I love you. You don't see me the way everyone else does."

"But you don't see, that I have always had feelings for you as well. That I asked you to come write for the Blue and Gold with me. That I let you in - that I confide in you things I would never confide in Archie. It was you I brought in and showed how crazy my family is and who helped me find Polly. Archie might be my neighbor, but I never make a big deal out of the fact that you are from the Southside, because that's just... geography. And what we share, what we have shared is far more. Juggie. I love you..."

Jughead throws his hands up to stop her. "I love you, too but I am jealous of Archie. I will always be jealous of Archie... or anyone else I think is a threat to us. I don't want to lose you." He grabed her by the shoulders, looked deep into her eyes for a moment before pulling her into an embrace. "Just don't ever lie to me again. I can't handle it."

She breaks free, just enough to look at him in the eyes. "I won't, Jug. I won't."

And they kiss.


End file.
